


The Cat That Got The Dean

by delicirony (deliciousirony)



Series: Art [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art, Curses, Kitten, M/M, Reverse Big Bang Challenge, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 09:58:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10090151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deliciousirony/pseuds/delicirony
Summary: The art prompt to noxsoulmate'sJust Your Heart, In Exchange For Mine.Due to health issues, Dean has retired from hunting and is the proud owner of Dean's Pie - Bakery And Café. His favourite patron is Castiel, a professor at the nearby university, who studies medieval witchy stuff for fun (and for a book he wants to write). Now, if there just weren't a witch-killing witch on the loose...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Just Your Heart, In Exchange For Mine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10094819) by [noxsoulmate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxsoulmate/pseuds/noxsoulmate). 



> This story became so much more than I had ever dreamed or hoped - dear noxsoulmate, thank you so much for writing this awesome story! It is funny, it is fluffy, there are so many feelings... I couldn't be any happier - big, big kisses!

 

 

 

 

 

   

 


End file.
